Lust
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The demon comes out. The demon subdued, Kagome is in heat. What will ensue?


Rain: One shot!  
  
Inu Yasha: Great...more torture....  
  
Kagome: AAAAAH!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: What?! *brings out Tetsusaiga*  
  
Kagome: TO MUCH HENTAI, AND ECCHI!  
  
Rain: WEEEEEEE! SUGAR!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lust  
  
~*~  
  
As Inu Yasha jumped from his tree he ran.  
  
'Gods. Not now! PLEASE!'  
  
He thought to himself. His body was taking him again. He needed control.  
  
'STOP IT!'  
  
Inu Yasha tripped on a log and felt himself push himself up and onward.  
  
'God Kagome. Come back in the fucking middle of your heat. DAMNIT! I can control myself around the beginnings and endings of your stupid heat. BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HERE!'  
  
Inu Yasha's loins were hardening inside his haori. He growled loudly to himself and fought control.  
  
'I am NOT an animal! LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
Inu Yasha started to lose his mind. His eyes gaining scarlet, and blue taking his pupils. To magenta streaks lined both sides of his face, and his fangs overlapped his lips. A small part of his mind was still watching.  
  
'NO! PLEASE! FUCK IT ALL!'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. She smiled and thought of Inu Yasha's surprised face when she came back after only one day. Spring break had been let out and she could relax. NO TESTS!  
  
Kagome sighed and stretched her arms above her face. She looked about her and noticed a demon presence quickly coming to her, it felt familiar though...  
  
She looked behind her just in time to see Inu Yasha leap from the forest. She was about to smile until she caught the scarlet eyes.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
She shouted the word that usually brought him back. She was frightened, what had happened that caused this. The Tetsusaiga wasn't at his side either. His body had made an impact on the ground, but his face still shone into hers. The eyes weren't filled with blood lust.  
  
They were filled with plain, old, lust. Kagome shivered at the look and he started to force himself up.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Kagome shouted again. She started to tear slightly.  
  
"Kagome.....help.......me...."  
  
Kagome looked astonished that those words had just left his mouth. He was still there! She had to help!  
  
"Inu Yasha! What can I do?! What's going one!!"  
  
"Kagome.....go....."  
  
"I can't! What's going on!"  
  
"Kagome..........LEAVE!"  
  
The last word turned into a roar as the demon leapt up and on top of her. She stared up at Inu Yasha frightened so badly she could hardly breathe. She looked up into the lust filled face and shivered violently.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inu Yasha? If your still there....fight against it."  
  
Kagome was amazed at how calm she sounded.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The same monotone voice said her name and the demon started to lick her cheeks, and neck. He was placing soft, loving kisses on her throat, and eyes lids. She gasped as he nibbled on her ear lobe.  
  
"Kagome....help!"  
  
"Inu Yasha....why are you doing this?"  
  
"You...your in..... heat. The demon.....is...lusting to take.......you as...mate..."  
  
Every pause brought more tender kisses.  
  
Kagome's body started to betray her. Her body moved and just made the demon more hungry. As the demon softly stroked her sides, her body arched underneath him. She felt so otherwordly.  
  
He sat up completely and took Kagome into his lap. He turned her around so that her back was in contact with his chest. He lifted her hair with one clawed hand and breathed in the scent of her life. He inhaled deeply and then licked her neck.  
  
He kissed and licked it each time, but grazed his fangs over the soft skin. Before Kagome could feel it he sunk in his fangs into her neck just enough for a drop of blood. He licked it carefully of.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the bite. She felt it, but it didn't hurt at all really. She felt Inu Yasha lick her neck a few times then picked her up in his arms bridal style. Kagome "eeped!" and he carried her of.  
  
As Inu Yasha carried her deeper and deeper into the woods she got more and more frightened. What would Inu Yasha do to her. He would try to rape her wouldn't he?! She shivered and the demon looked down at her. His eyes softened and he leaned down and nuzzled her neck softly.  
  
'Waaah? Isn't he supposed to throw me down, and force me?'  
  
She was dropped onto a patch of long grass and she was frozen for a moment. Inu Yasha had taken her far into the woods, and sat down next to her. He looked at her expectantly, and she started getting irritated.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You."  
  
The demon answered simply and then there was a flash of gold. The demon smirked in a very Inu Yasha like way. Kagome realized something.  
  
"Are you just in a demon body Inu Yasha? Are you still there in your mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome sat there until the demon started to kiss her again. His tongue claiming her mouth, tasting her. Kagome felt she should be scared, should feel raped. But she didn't the demon and Inu Yasha were one. One might act better, but they both loved her.  
  
Kagome lifted her head when Inu Yasha spoke again.  
  
"Will you be my mate?"  
  
"....................yes."  
  
The demon got a new passion her shirt was shredded and he had clawed her bra up already. He paused to take in her perfectly formed breasts. He shuddered at the beauty before him. Kagome shivered under the intense stare...  
  
Kagome gasped and arched her back when his hands started to massage her left breast. His mouth was ravashing her right. She gasped as claws, and fangs scraped over sensitive skin.  
  
One of his claws traveled up her skirt and touched her heat. She gasped in pleasure. She couldn't believe this was happening. He moved his mouth back to her throat and licked it gently. She turned her head and he bit into a tendon just above her collar.  
  
A crimson drop came from the wound. She gasped as it heightened her senses of pleasure. She smiled and began to trace lines on his back and stomach. She smiled lazily as he gasped.  
  
She slid her fingers into his pants of his gi, and found his man hood. As she gently stroked it he gasped again. He hadn't felt something like this in all his life.  
  
Kagome arched her back underneath him and he got her skirt, and pants of with in seconds. As he shrugged out of the rest of his clothing he looked down on his soon to be mate.  
  
She had beautiful curves and lovely hips. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's strong chest, and him self. He was absolutely handsome. As she guided his man hood to her heat she looked into his eyes.  
  
She felt him thrust his hips and bury himself in her. She gasped in pain as her maiden hood was broken, her innocence taken, and her life given to this man. Or hanyou.  
  
He looked at her until the pain faded and pleasure took it's place. He rocked his hips against her and they commenced in the oldest dance on earth.  
  
As there climax peeked Kagome watched Inu Yasha as he watched her. Pleasure both had. Mates they were. The demon and hanyou had come to terms. And Kagome with Inu Yasha? The world was right...  
  
My mate.  
  
My love.  
  
The truth,  
  
above.  
  
Your love  
  
your mate.  
  
The truth,  
  
the hate  
  
to one  
  
to all  
  
to you  
  
my all. 


End file.
